Meet The Grandma Kai!
by darksownlove
Summary: Rei grandma comes to vist. Will she like Kai or hate him? kaixrei Complete!
1. Hello punk

Disclaimer: i dont own beyblade or any of the charaters.

Kai: 17

Rei:16

Hello Punk

Poke. Kai yawned. His eye's slowly opening to an empty room and ruffled covers, smiling he turned over and jumped when he came eyes to eyes with a pair of bright golden one's.

"Good morrning!" his catlike boyfriend chripped happily.

"Hnn.." came his relpy

Kai turned the other way and closed his eyes, it was to early , to soon and way to bright in the room. Kai pulled the covers above his head and sighed, sleep thats what he wanted.

A poke in the back jerked him out of his sleep and in to real and cruel world, growling kai turned back towards Rei scowling dangerously.

"What in the world possessed you wake my at this hour?!" he demaned.

"Well I was hoping you would meet my Grandma! She's coming over today." he trailed off and gave one of his _please Kai_ smiles.

Kai grunted and crawled out of bed and trugged over to the dresser and pulled his outfit from it. Rei watched as kai pulled on his baggy jeans and tight musele shirt then his scarf. Rei resisted the very catish urge to pounce on the scarf that wall falling around kai's ankles, shifting from foot to foot he looked around for anything to take his mind of the white flowing scarf. Kai looked over to Rei who was doing a strange little dance on the floor.

"Um..Rei whats the matter?" he asked taking step toward the neko.

Rei eyes followed the scarf as it swayed slightly at his heels, then looked up at Kai.

"huh?" he said a little absently eyes back on the scarf.

"I said whats the matter." he replied now following Rei gaze to the scarf at his feet and grined.

"This? Is this what you want Rei?" he asked waving the scarf tauntingly at him.

Rei eyes followed the scarf and then traveled back to kai who was looking pretty sexy waving that damned scarf. Rei leaped forward and pushed the bluenet onto the floor and grined wolfishly.

"Taunt me and you'll pay" he growled in his lovers ear. Rei was leaning down to kiss Kai when a sharp knock rang through the house they shared. Rei jumped to his feet and ran out the door with swiftness only possesed.

"Grandma's here!" he yelled happily.

Kai laid on the floor scowling at the fact that the moment was ruined. Pushing himself off the he made his way through the house to meet Rei Grandma.

"_Here we go"_ he thought and stepped beside Rei.

Okay I much prefer writing Beyblade fanfic's :D I'll put the next chapter if i get some good reviews. Hoped you enjoyed!


	2. It Starts

Disclamer: I dont own beyblade or any of the charaters

(A/N) hehe Glad people liked it! here's the second chapter!

Rei reached the door and was opening it when he got clocked. Kai grunted as Rei slamed into him and looked up to see a large old lady standing above them frowning, Kai continued to stare up at the lady who seemed to Rei's beloved Grandma. Kai scaned the woman before him finding absolutely nothing that made her look like she was related to Rei in any sort of way.

Rei spooke first "Awww! Granny why'd you hit me!" he whined.

Kai never liked it when Rei whined it reminded him of Tyson.

"Because you were too slow, I was waiting at the door for a full 20 seconds!" she answered looking down at Rei.

Kai rolled his eyes _"Ohhh 20 seconds...godforbid_ _she stands in line for more then a whole minute"_ he thought. Kai wiggled his way out from under Rei and extend a hand towards the fallen neko, while helping Rei up Kai was aware of the looks he was getting from Rei's Grandmother. Turning towards the large lady he held out his hand for her to shake, she looked down at it then up at him and back down again.

"You expect me to shake your hand?!" she asked

"Yes." he replied still holding out his hand toward the the old hag, he was starting to hate this lady.

Rei's Grandma looked down at his hand again and spit on it. Kai heard a gasp come from Rei and jerked his hand back disgusted.

"What the hell was that for?!" he demaned wiping his hand off on his jeans, making a mental note to wash his hand latter and his jeans too.

"That?" she inqiured pointing at the hand she spit on.

"Yes! This" he yelled holding up his hand "Why did you spit on me?!" Kai barely keeping his temper felt a hand on his arm, looking down he found that Rei was looking up at him sending silent messages

_"Kai stop yelling" _thats what the look read.

Kai glared down _"She SPIT on me Rei! SPIT!"_

_"Kai!"_

_"Rei!" _

_"please Kai?"_ his eyes pleading Kai to cease his yelling.

Kai sighed and looked back at the woman.

"What should I call you?" he asked tightness still evident in his voice.

"Mrs. Kon" she answered not even trying to hid the smugness in her voice.

Kai grited his teeth and smiled. Then turning to leave he looked back to see Rei prancing happily about her and her shooting Kai looks that could kill him fifty times over.

_"This is going to be a long long week.." _he thought as he turned the corner and into a week of hell.

(A/N) XD yay the second one is up and done! please reveiw! hope you liked!


	3. My Eyes!

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or any of the charaters

Next day:

Kai stirred early that morrning, unable to get back to the sleep that he woke up from. Kai carefully slid off the bed as not to wake Rei who was sleep peacefully beside him, every so offten twitching his nose or batting at invisible ears at the top of his head. Kai left the room smiling with the image of Rei in his head, turning the corner he was confronted with the most horrifying sight in his life!

"MY GOD LADY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he cried covering his eyes from the sight of Rei Grandmother only in her under and bra and backing into a far wall trying to rid himself of the image he now had.

Looking up Rei's Granny only smiled and stood up, she moved over to where Kai was hiding and grined. Mrs. Kon could copy Rei's voice and dicided to use to her advantge.

"Kai? What the matter?" she asked using Rei's voice and hoping for the best.

Kai opened his eyes only to close them again " GAHHHH! Go put some CLOTHES on now!" he cried again backing farther against the wall.

This was his house damn it and she walking around in her..her..gah! This was to much. Kai fled back to his room and crawled back into bed next to Rei and gently shook the neko

"Rei..hey Rei" he called "Rei wake up come on I need your help!"

Kai was relived when Rei opened his eyes and smiled

"Good morrning Kai" he said still a little blury head from sleep "What's the matter" he asked when he saw the look on Kai's face

"Go look at your Granny Rei and tell me" he said looking down trying no remember the horrid picture stuck in his head.

Rei looked at him funny but got off the bed and headed for the door, stepping outside the threshold Rei looked that his granny.

"ARH! Granny!" he yelled retreating back into the door way.

Shuting the door behind Rei looked up at Kai who shook his head.

Rei stood there for awhile most likely scared for life and tramatized just like Kai who would never recover from the sight he had witnessed.

"okay I'm going out there Rei" he said while getting of the bed again "I have to ask her a question"

Steeling his nerves he walked out of the room ignoring Rei protests. kai made his way to Mrs. Kon who was now dressed and reading.

"Mrs. kon I have to ask you a question" he stated crossing his arms

"If you're about to ask why I'm doing this its because I dont like you" she said not even glancing up from the book she was reading.

Kai was getting real annoyed real fast and he was resisting every urge to stranngle the old lady.

Kai was postive. He really didnt like her!


	4. Cooking problems and cuddles

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or any of the charaters (wish Kai was mine though)

(A/n) hope you enjoyed the last chapter!XD

Cooking problems and cuddles: 

Kai was sure he really didnt like the old lady, he only put up with because Rei was happy. Kai sighed and sank deeper in to his thoughts while listening to the clanking in the kitchen caused by Rei moving about. Looking kai survayed the room he was in, dully noting that Mrs. Kon was asleep on the arm chair. Kai took this as a chance to be near Rei for awhile, moving silently behind the slim boy Kai wrapped his arms around Rei waist and pulled him close enough so that kai could rest his head on the neko. Rei lean ferther in to Kai and sighed happily and looked up at the bluenet who seemed to have fallen asleep on him. Rei chuckled softly, stiring the sauce he was making for one of his dishes Rei shifted in oder to wake Kai. A small groan of protest came from above him and Rei smiled waking kai up is fun!

"Are you up Kai?" he asked stiring the sauce again and smiled

"yeah..I'm up.." his answer low with sleep

"Sure?"

"Hnn.."

"Kai?"

"... mumble..."

"Kai!"

"..."

"hehe" Rei grined

"Kai Granny is in her undie's again!" he lied waiting for a responce

"What?!" kai jerked to full conciousness "Again?!" he cried looking around

"nope I lied" said Rei who turned to Kai and grined "Least your up now"

"Guess so" kai answered, leaning down to Rei shoulder and nibbled on Rei's neck

"Kai Im cooking!" he protested weakly trying not to lean in.

Kai smirked "You dont like it?"

"No its not that, its just that I'm cooking and that Granny is still here" Rei pointed out.

Kai sighed. Why did this lady haunt his every move?! Kai removed himself from Rei and plunked on to the chair next to the counter and pouted, he couldn't cuddle with Rei, couldn't act out of line. A few heavy footsteps made him look up at the door way and see Mrs. Kon standing there.

"Whats going on in here?" she asked her eyes looking for anything out of place

"Nothing Granny" Rei answered cheerfully fling some sauce from the ladle he was stiring with, then only to have what was flung off the spoon right on to Rei's nose, kai shifted.

_"Damn it..."_ Kai cursed his luck, it was so tempting lick the sauce off Rei.

Kai got up and grabbed a paper towel, then wiped the stuff off Rei's face, he could feel the disapointment from Rie's Grandmother and smirked

"What the Matter Hiwatari? Dont feel like forcing yourself on my Grandson?" she asked

Kai froze in mid wipe.

"What was that?" he asked trying to stay clam

"Dont feel like forcing youself on my Grandson?" she asked again

Silence meet this question. Rei looked up at Kai who had his eyes closed.

"Um..Kai?" he asked softly, then Kai blew up

"Forcing myself?! I dont _force _myself on him!" he yelled all calmness gone from his voice

Rei's Grandma turned and headed back into the living room, Kai Glared at her back then spied a knife, grabbing it he started off towards the living room. Rei caught Kai hand and pried the knife from it just as she came back in the kitchen.

"Back so soon?" asked Kai through grited teeth

"Yes." she answered

Kai twitched and turned towards Rei and smiled

"I'm going to take a nap kay?" he said rubbing his temples "Is that alright with you?"

"Yep!" Rei replied planting a small kiss on Kai's lips "You need one anyway"

Kai turned and head towards the bedroom, he could he Rei's Grandmother laughing.

(A/N) Hehe It's the longest chapter so far! Review or else I'll..use Rei as a wepon!picks up Rei

Rei: Hey!


	5. Cant we just have dinner!

Disclaimer: I dont own BeyBlade or any of the charaters

Rei: growls

Me:"?"

Rei: put me down

Me:hehe sorry...XD

Cant we just have dinner?

Rei entered the room as quietly as possible, he had to get Kai up. The only problem was how..

"I know youre there Rei" came Kai's voice

Rei jumped and turned towards the bed and found Kai already sitting up his hair alittle tusseled from sleep and his scarf facing the worng way. Rei walked over and fixed it

"Dinners ready now" he said still turning the scarf, it was heavy he really didnt know how Kai walked around with on, much less sleep in it without the scarf choking him

"Thanks Rei"

"No problem!" he answered cheerfully finally push the scarf in to place.

Kai and Rei both exited the bedroom at the same time resulting in them getting stuck in the small doorway. Kai looked around, why wasnt he moving? Looking at Rei answered his question, they were stuck in the doorway.

"_Damn you small doorway! You and all other doorways like you!"_ he thought "Okay one of us is going to have to back out" he stated looking at Rei who hadn't seemed to figure what the problem was yet. Kai chuckled Rei was still trying to walk.

"Love?" Kai asked "You do know that we are stuck in the doorway"

Rei look around "Oh!" he let out a small laugh of amusement "Maybe if we turn towards each other we can get out!"

"Maybe..its worth a shot" he answered

So they turned only to have gotten into a bigger problem. NOW they were pressed right against each other and _still_ stuck in the doorway.

Rei looked up at kai and gave a small laugh of embrassment.

Rei looked around "I hope Granny doesnt fi-"

His sentence cut off by a shriek of fury, Kai shuddered at the sound and Rei gave a tiny smile.

"What are you doing to my Grandson!" Msr. Kon Shrieked "You SICK twisted boy! Get away from him now!" Mrs.Kom finshed by stomping her foot. Kai swore he felt the whole house shake.

"Calm down Mrs.Kon we were tyring to leave and got stuck, its not like I pushed him in the doorway" he answered smoothly.

Rei looked between the two of them

"Okay!" he said cheerfully claping his hands and traping some of Kai's shirt in the process "Opps..hehe" he smiled up at Kai who looked amused.

Kai sighed and slid sideways letting Rei slip out, freeing them both.Kai looked at Rei's Granny who was red in the face, Kai smriked

_"Someone needs her blood pressure checked"_ he thought, as he started to leave he looked at the door and kicked it _"stupid doorway..got me in trouble"_ with that he swept out the door and made his way to the table.

"Here you go!" he said placing a plate down in front of Kai and his Grandma, then sitting down next to Kai.

Kai started to eat when he felt a gush of wind by his neck, kai looked to his side and found a knife enbeded deeply in the wall beside him. Kai looked at the offending knife and then to the person who threw the offending object. Rei who had a piece of chiken in his mouth let it fall out when his jaw dropped, Kai would have laughed had not a fork suddenly flew by his head graising his hair. kai turned back to his attacker.

"Hey! These.." pulling the knife and fork out of the wall beside him "Are for eating! Not throwing!" he yelled flinging across the table.

"Humph!" came her relpy

Kai went back to his food when he heard Rei gasp, looking up he came nose to tip with the knife that was less the 3 inches from his face. Kai saw that Rei had caught the knife and gave a relived sigh

"Thank you Rei" he said looking at his neko boyfriend, Rei looked at him and smiled widely

"Your welcome!"

Rei's grandma took advantage of the distraction and threw the fork at Kai. Kai saw it coming and avoided it with fluid grace and it hit the wall with a thud.

"Nice try" he said smirking

Mrs. Kon got up with a huff and left the table for her room. Kai sighed and relaxed then rubbed his temples and looked at Rei

"How many more days?" he asked

"Three." Rei answered

"Great.." he replied

_"Just three more days..." _he thought

(A/N) Yay! the fifth chapter! Hope you like the story so far! Review or else I'll

Rei: Dont even think about it!

Me: eeppp..just review! lol


	6. Ashes Ashes! Granny falls down!

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or any of the Charaters

Ashes! Ashes! Grandma falls down!

Rei looked out the window at the snow landscape and sighed, he was really cold and it wasnt warm in the house either. The heater to the house broke the night before and Kai and Rei had to curl up right against each other to keep warm, not that he was complaining. Rei grandma didnt seem to be bothered by the cold at all and Kai being from Russia could stand the temp of the house for a while before he got cold.Rei gripped his mug of coffee tighter, it was warm.

"Hey Kai?" he called trying to keep stutter out of his voice "Can we use the fire place?"

Kai looked up from the arm chair he reading in and smiled "Cold?"

"Yeah! What would give you that idea?!" he snapped

Kai blinked. Then setting his book down, walked over and took Rei's coffee away. Rei glared at kai for taking the _only _warm thing he had.

"No more coffee for you" he said as he poured it down the drain "You get mean when you have to much"

Rei watch the warm fluid dissaper and sighed "Can we please start a fire?" he pleaded

"Sure" Kai said with a shrug "But frist we need to clean it. The people who lived he before us never cleaned it out so before we make a fire we have to clean the fire place"

"Okay" he siad as he ran off to fetch the cleaning things for Kai

Mrs. Kon sat at the table thinking about the boy called Kai and Rei. Mrs.Kon didnt trust the Kai boy as far as she could throw him.

_"Kai means ocean and Rei means kingly"_ she thought_" They dont even match..but they get along so well..why?"_ she paused long enough in her thoughts to look over at the two said boys who seemed to cleaning the fire place, Kai was inside with a sweeper trying to get rid of any ash and her grandson seeemed to clearing some old logs from fire rack.

_"I guess as long as they keep to themselves I wont have to do anything to that Russian boy.." _she picked up her book and began to read..

Kai wore a pair of goggles to protect his eyes from falling ash and wood chips that somehow made their way up to the hidden shelf that seemed to hold large amounts of ash. Kai extended the reach of the sweeper and started to brush again, then the brush hit a mound of something seemly soild. Kai stoped and tried to brush gain only to have the brush stopped midway through, Kai blinked.

"Huh..strange.." he muttered

"What? Whats strange?" Rei asked standing up beside him, now the fire place unlike the door was big enough inside for both of them to fit easily."what did you find Kai?" he asked again.

"I dont know.." Kai grunted as he pushed against the mound with the brush "I'm trying to find that out right now"

A wall of black ash and wood chips fell down on the two boys, leaving a mass of ash, filthyness in its wake and two very ash covered boys. Rei was the frist to recover frist followed by Kai. Rei couldnt see and started to stummble over the loggs that still had to be moved and fell, Kai who was following Rei while trying to clear his goggles tripped over and landed on top of him.

"Ouch.." Rei said

"Sorry" came the relpy

Kai took his goggles of and smile down at the neko blader and announced

"The chimney is clean" he said with a sweep of his free hand, getting the blader below to smile

"Yep!" Rei said while looking up at kai "Blacks a good color on you" he added with a smile.

Mrs.Kon entered the room in a hurry upon hearing thuds ans coughs that had ensued earlier

"What happen-" she stopped mid sentances and stared down at the two soot covered boy and fainted dead away.

Kai's smile got wider at the turn of events and laughed

"We should have done this ages ago! If this makes her faint we should shovel snow!" he laughed.

Rei looked at him "Ashes!Ashes! Grandma falls down!"

Both kai and Rei broke out in laughter.

(A/N) sixth chapter! only one more left! I had to look up the meanings of the names . oh well. Anyway review

Kai: Why?!

Me:why what?

Kai: this! points to granny

Granny: hiss

Me: for fun!

Kai: you call youself a fangirl..

Me: Cries


	7. Last day!

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or any of the Charaters

(A/N) The last chapter dun dun duh! Enjoy.

Last Day!

Rei looked up as Kai entered the living room looking like he was asleep on his feet and Rei had to stiffle a laugh as came didnt quite make it through the doorway and hit the side of the wall with a thunk

"Ouch..." Kai said and then peered around the doorway "Good morrning" he said smiling

"Where have you been you lazy punk?!" Rei's Grandma yelled from the couch she was sitting "Rei's been doing all the work! Where were you?"

Kai's smile disappered quickly and he glared at miss Mrs.kon

"You have alot of room to speak!" he yelled "Your sitting on the chair! At least I'm standing"

Rei sighed it was her last day here, Couldnt they _try_ to get be nice to each other or at least civil?He watch the show down mild amusement while he packed his grandma things. Kai who seemed to have gotten bored or tierd with battle came over and picked up a pick of clothing

"Sorry about leaving you to do all this Rei" he said "You really should have woken me up"

Rei smiled "Nah you look so CUTE when you sleep" he watched as Kai froze and grined.

Kai hated being connected to any word that ment being pretty, and being called _cute_ was just as bad! Kai tiwtched. Rei seeing the tiwtch laughed before he could stop himself.

"You tiwtch!" he cried pointing at the now fumming Kai

"Do not!" he yelled a blush starting to make its way across his face.

"so!"

Kai's retortion was cut of by Rei's grandma slamed her head into kai's

"OUCH!!!!!!" Kai yelled grabbing the back of his head

"Granny! What was that for?!" Rei asked his anger building at the fact that Kai was being abused by his granny still.

"What?" she asked turning towards Rei

"Stop hitting him! Or else I'll..I'll" he couldnt think of anything at first, then got one "Or else you wont be allowed back to vist EVER!" he yelled at her.

Rei's grandma strightened up and smiled, then leaning down she helped up Kai who had dropped to his knee's from the pain in his head.Looking at both the boy's she beckened them closer, when both stepped within range she hugged them both and had to keep her grip on Kai when he tried to get away.

"Um Granny..whats the matter?"Rei asked confused by the change in her

"Nothing" she replied"I was testing you two to see how much you loved each other"

Mrs. kon turned towards Kai "You could have kicked me out anyday but you didnt because me being here made Rei happy, so you put with me"

"Rei you defended Kai when you were taught not to stand up to your elders" she said "Now then I must take my leave of you"

At the door she turned around and a wicked smile crossed her face as she looked at Kai

"Next time I might bring the whole family" with that she swept out the door and to her car.

Kai looked at Rei and smiled

"I would like to unwind, but I need help" he said with a smirk and Rei grined.

"Sure!" Rei said as he tugged Kai along behind him to the bedroom.

(A/N) this was hard to write...(sigh) thanks for all the good Reviews!

Kai: yes she's gone!

Me: lol


End file.
